


Ain’t it a Fine Line

by erin_plasma



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_plasma/pseuds/erin_plasma
Summary: Based off the: Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he’s fallen in love with him.Jack Kelly needs a new roommate and he sees a flyer for Daveys apartment and he doesn’t have a problem with him being gay, he really doesn’t! It’s just when he starts getting jealous every time Davey brings home a guy, he starts getting worried he’s being homophobic.





	1. Ain’t if a Fine Life

Jack Kelly needed a new apartment. It wasn’t a top priority but he still needed it to happen. So when he was walking around campus and saw a flyer for someone looking for a roommate, he picked it up. 

I’m Davey and I’m looking for a roommate  
The apartment has  
•Two bedrooms  
•One bathroom with working appliances  
•One living room  
•One kitchen  
You are  
•Expected to pay rent ON TIME  
•$1,500 a month  
You must be  
•Clean  
•Respectful of boundaries  
•Generally quiet  
•Gay friendly  
And you have to pass an in person meet up first.

At the bottom was a number to call. Jack didn’t think any of the demands were that high. Everything’s expensive in New York and 1500 a month wasn’t that bad. In fact it was already better than his last apartment and probably one the best possible deals he could find. 

Being clean was more of an expectation which he knew he would probably let down. Jack picked up after himself it’s just he got a little messy with his paints. Respectful of boundaries wouldn’t be a problem, and neither would be being generally quiet. Jack just needed a place to sleep, he probably wouldn’t be at the apartment that much anyway. 

Gay friendly was a little strange sense he had never lived with someone that was gay before but he figured it probably wouldn’t be a problem. He had a gay cousin and a couple old friends who said they liked guys in more than that way. Living with someone who was gay wouldn’t be any different. 

Him and Crutchie used to live together but then Crutchie got taken away. He definitely couldn’t afford the apartment by himself so that’s why despite his slight doubts, he found himself ringing the number. 

It rung twice before a voice answered, “Hello, this is Davey Jacobs. How may I help you?”

“Uh hey, I’m Jack and I saw your flyer for looking for a roommate and uhh yeah,” Jack dropping off the last part of sentence not knowing how to continue.

“That’s great!” Jack smiled hearing the sudden perk of the guys voice. 

“So should we, uh, meet up or something?”

“Uh yeah! Um I’m kinda busy and have to get to class in a couple minutes but afterwards? If that’s not too soon for you? If not as long as it doesn’t conflict with my classes or yours,” The other boy, Davey, seemed happy someone called and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. If he was desperate, he wouldn’t mind him.

“Yeah after your class is good. When does it end?” 

“Around one, uhh we can meet in front of the football statue 15 after?”

“Sounds good, alright bye.”

“Bye.”

Jack hung up and smiled too himself. It seemed he might have found a place sooner than expected.

... 

It was five minutes before he had to meet up with Davey, and Jack was walking over to the statue. The only people there were this boy and girl chatting lightly. It was then Jack realized he did not know what Davey even looked like. He pulled out a phone and sent him a text  
quick question what do you look like? -Jack

He got a response almost immediately and noticed the guy of the two typing.  
Are you by any chance the guy wearing a blue button down?

He looked down at what he was wearing which was by chance a blue button down, he looked up and made eye contact with the guy next to the girl.  
He walked up to them and stuck out his hand. 

“Jack Kelly, you must be Davey and you are?” He directed to the girl, who was quite pretty. He put on his famous grin but she just smiled a closed lip tight smile, “Sarah.”

“This is my sister. She’s here to make sure I don’t get murdered,” Davey joked trying to get the attention back to him. 

“Beautiful and smart,” Jack spoke to Sarah acting like it was her idea to come along. 

“Right well it’s just my apartment she’s got her own place,” David spoke again trying desperately to regain Jack’s attention. 

Jack finally turned back to Davey. Jack reminded himself that he needed this apartment. Davey was gay. Should he flirt with him? Or would that give a false message, him being straight and all? 

“So I just had a few questions on the rules for the apartment if you don’t mind me asking and I’m sure you had some on me.”

“Yeah go right ahead and uh just a few questions for you, just want to make sure we would get along and all that.”

“Right so uh, is a we each get what we pay for like I only eat food I buy you only eat food you buy or is it like someone pays for food and someone pays for electricity and someone pays for clean running water and so on or what not?”

“You’re in charge of paying your half of the utilities and we would each buy food for ourselves. Okay um so you read the whole flyer? And you’re okay with me being gay?” Davey asked nervously. Sarah was watching Jack with a protective sister look to her. 

“Yeah bro, love who you want. I mean I’m straight but like it’s cool.”

Jack watched Davey breathe a sigh of relief.

“So if I was to bring guys home you’d be okay with it?” He asked again as if Jack hadn’t fully understood what he meant.

“As long as I can bring home girls,” Jack replied jokingly. Davey smiled and glanced at Sarah. She nodded and Jack felt his smile grow. He was in.


	2. Ain’t it a Fine Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine comes over often but then meets Sarah on accident.

Jack Kelly has moved in to live with Davey Jacobs. It was only his first week but things were going pretty smoothly. Davey hadn’t yet brought home another boy and although he was wary, Jack was sure he’d be fine.

Davey and him seemed on good terms. They quickly grew fond of eachother and pretty soon Jack’s flirty side came out. Davey flirted back sometimes, never expecting an actual outcome.

“You know, most straight guys get uncomfortable with a gay guy flirting with them,” Davey brought up one day. It was after the first couple times they had flirted together.

“Well I’m not most guys,” Jack smiled his famous grin at Davey.

It continued like that for a while. Casually flirting with the other but as friends.

Jack was a little worried we was bringing home a girl too soon. Davey hadn’t even brought home a guy yet. Still he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to get laid and if he had to wait too long he’d probably go insane.

So Jack found himself bringing home Katherine Plumber. She was plenty nice and initially not wanted to leave with him. Jack told himself it was his incredible flirting skills but truth be told he wasn’t really sure why she was going to the apartment with him.

When he walked in with Katherine, Davey was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up suprised before noticing Katherine. He looked over to Jack who nodded. Davey closed his book and looked a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment. Jack supposed he probably wanted to finish his book in quiet.

“I just remember, I have to, uhhh, visit Sarah.”

Jack felt sorry but he knew he should be okay. Maybe Davey just wanted warming ahead of time. He lead a Katherine to his room, making sure to forget Davey and only focus on the task at hand.

Jack and Davey still continued to flirt. It was friendly flirting and there was no reason for it to stop.

Jack felt himself bringing Katherine over more and more. Davey was fine with it. At first he seemed put off but after the second time Davey knew the drill. Sometimes he would leave to the library or to see Sarah but if it was late he would just go to his room and put headphones on. Jack made sure not to be too loud but the walls were thin.

After about three weeks of Jack bringing Katherine over, Davey finally brought over a guy. Jack didn’t know his name and was almost startled when they walked through the door.

“I think I have to go to Katherine’s,” he announced to Davey, stealing his original excuse.

Jack was fine with Davey having another guy over and it didn’t seem to effect him. Davey brought over guys more often but it was never the same guy and he didn’t bring them over as much as Jack had Katherine and the occasional other girl over.

Jack decided he was okay that Davey had other boys over but he also reminded himself that it didn’t matter if he was okay with it. It was Davey’s decision. Who he wanted to bring home, Jack couldn’t change that.

As Davey brought home more guys, Jack found himself bring home Katherine home less and less. Still Davey was out on a date and Jack found himself alone and bored.

Davey never went on dates, it was always casual hookups but that night, he seemed so excited. 

“I think we could really end up going somewhere you know?”

Jack huffed in annoyance but he figured it was probably just because he would see his roommate less and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he really did like hanging out with Davey. 

So Jack called Katherine over. Jack was so busy getting ready for Katherine he missed a text from Davey.  
Sarah’s coming over to pick up a textbook she left. She has her own key, don’t worry about letting her in. 

Just as Jack finished getting ready the doorbell rang. Katherine and him didn’t waste any time getting started. 

About halfway through their activities the door started jingling and Jack sat up. Katherine looked confused. 

“I thought you said David was on a date?” Jack stared at Katherine confused. 

“He was? Oh my god did he get lucky? We have to leave right now,” Jack said quickly throwing a pair of underwear and pants back on. 

Katherine looked a little hurt and although she didn’t get what she came for she too started getting dressed. Jack was fumbling with his belt when in walked Sarah Jacobs.

Katherine was busy pulling a t-shirt down when Sarah walked in. Sarah stopped in the middle of the doorway before Katherine continued to pull the shirt down. Sarah shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. That was so rude of me, I just needed to pick up um,” Sarah trailed off unable to remember why she was at the apartment.

Jack looked up at Sarah, followed her gaze to Katherine and then followed Katherine’s gaze back to Sarah. He then looked down at his phone seeing the text from Davey. His face made this little O of understanding. 

“Sorry thought you were Davey, um Katherine this is Sarah, Davey’s sister. And uh, Sarah this is Katherine she’s uh, a friend of mine?” Jack finished confused knowing saying fuck buddy wouldn’t sound the greatest. 

“You can call me Kath,” Katherine said sticking out one hand for a handshake and using the other hand to cover her bottom half with a pillow that was on the couch. 

(Knowing he had the apartment to himself Jack didn’t bother going to his room and they started hooking up on the couch in the living room.) 

Jack looked at Katherine confused. “You’ve never let me call you Kath.”

Katherine blushed and opened her mouth, “Well, um,” she stuttered our before closing her mouth with a tight lipped smile directed towards Sarah.

“Well I’m afraid I’m just Sarah.” 

Jack did not understand what was happening but Katherine started only wanting to come over if she knew Sarah was at the apartment and she never seemed down to do anything after the accounter. 

Jack was mostly fine with that. Hooking up was getting boring to him. He never stayed focus too long on a girl afterward that day anyway. 

Jack had the occasional girl over but no longer had Katherine over. Katherine seemed much more interested in Sarah in one encounter than she had the entire month of hooking up with Jack. He wasn’t hurt though, his mind was elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like this is awful and the grammar is not great but I have an outline for each of the chapters!!!! and I don’t know when this will be done or when I’ll go back and edit everything and this needs a LOT of editing but you know what? We’re getting there. One step at a time. I reread the last chapter and caught a lot of mistakes and I know this ones filled with mistakes but this is still the earliest draph. 
> 
> So yeah this will probably be the extent of Katherine and Sarah but more Javid and Crutchie action coming soon. I see Crutchie as Jacks brother so he’s just going to be a brotherly figure in Jacks life.


	3. Ain’t is a Fine Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets Jealoussssss only he doesn’t realize it

Jack found himself getting more and more annoyed with Davey. At first Jack didn’t even realize he was annoyed. It didn’t make sense to be annoyed with Davey. 

When he finally realized he was annoyed with him, Jacks as really confused. He started going over all the things Davey could have done to annoy him. Nothing came up. But that didn’t stop Jack from noticing the feeling more and more every time Davey went out on the date with this one guy. 

It stopped being one time flings and Davey was now starting to go on more and more dates with this one guy. Jack figured it was just that he hadn’t met the guy. 

“Davey, do you think I’ll ever be able to meet the fellow, whose been stealing you away from me?” Jack asked causing Davey to blush. 

“Well we’ve only been on six dates, and I think the bare minimum to meeting the family is 17 dates,” Davey answered like he had been thinking about this before.

“Seventeen? Where are you pulling that number?”

“I think I read it somewhere,” Davey starting pushing his two thumbs together, anxiously. 

“Besides we are roommates and although you hold my heart very dearly,” Jack put his hands to his heart and started blinking at Davey, attempting puppy eyes. “We’re more in he friend stage than the family stage yet. Have to get married first to get there,” Jack joked, flirting.

Davey looked up and laughed at how ridiculous Jack was being. And then he laughed at how ridiculous he was being. His date had already met Sarah. On accident but still. Davey knew why he didn’t want him to meet Jack but he didn’t want to admit that reason to himself. Six dates felt really early to have him meeting anyone but there was no rule it had to be 17 before he met Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes at Davey. He just wanted to meet the guy so he could put the feelings behind him. He hated being annoyed with him.

“Sarah already met him,” Davey mumbled.

“So you’ll let him meet you’re own family before me? What am I chopped lover or the royal family?” Jack asked not sure why Davey would let him meet Sarah and not himself.

“The most royal member in all the land,” Davey said winking at him.

Jack stopped joking and looked Davey dead into the eyes to make sure he knew he was serious, “I want to meet him Dave, he makes you happy.”

Davey smiled at what Jack said but frowned when he called him Dave. For some reason it felt weird, almost too serious, and although Davey was a serious person, Jack sure wasn’t. 

“Alright but you better not embarrass me. I think this might end up actually going somewhere.”

Jack felt his heart clench.

...

Jack had finally made Davey go on a double date with him. Jack found a random girl to go with. Even though she seemed plenty nice and there was no reason to be, Jack never seemed this anxious to go on a date before. 

He just figured he would have to get over these nerves so he could go on the date so he could get over feeling annoyed whenever Davey left for a date. Which was a lot to get over. Jack felt awful for feeling any sort of resentment towards Davey. 

When he finished buttoning up his shirt with shaky fingers, Jack grabbed his keys to go pick up his date. They were meeting Davey and his date there.

On the drive there Jack and his date the ride was pleasant with decent conversation and Jack felt his nerves die down. Jack forgot his dates name but he made sure to just avoid saying it. 

Once they got to the restaurant Davey and his date were already seated. They seemed deep in conversation and Jack almost didn’t want to intrude. Luckily enough What’s Her Face walked right up as if she knew both of them her entire life. Jack quickly followed behind. Davey and his date looked up.

“Oh you must be Jack, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Jack smiled to himself. He seemed nice. Conversation was nice. Everything was nice. Yet Jack still felt himself growing more and more uncomfortable. A huge stomachache started forming. 

“Hey Davey I really don’t feel so good, I think I’m gonna bounce. I’ll pay for our half at home,” Jack sent an apologetic look to David before turning and squarely pushing a kiss against his dates face and apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry I hope we can meet up again sometime.” With that Jack grabbed his coat and left. 

When Jack got home his stomachache still hadn’t gone away. He tried distracting himself but he kept thinking of Davey and his date, his stupid fucking date,together. He made Davey happy, he reminded himself. 

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. A thought, that he thought could only make sense. 

What if he was homophobic?

Yes Medda had raised him right, and yes he had seen a couple of guys who seemed more than friends before but now maybe after living with one... He shook his head, there was no way. And yet seeing Davey with a guy. 

He had promised Davey, he promised him when moving in. He promised him he was okay with his and wouldn’t cause any problems. And yet. Yet, the only word that Jack figured could describe his situation. 

Jack went to bed, stomach still upset and tossed and turned all night. Davey didn’t come home that night. Jack pretended not to notice. 

Jack tried to make himself change and grow to accept it but he felt himself becoming more and more agitated over time. He felt himself becoming an asshole around Davey. 

Him and Davey started spending less time in the same room. Davey was confused because they used to be on such a good page. The flirting steadily came to a stop and Jack found himself getting more annoyed every time Davey went on a date. 

“I can break up with him if he makes you so uncomfortable,” Davey said after a week of grumpy Jack, desperately trying to make a compromise.

It’s not him, it’s the fact that your- Jack didn’t let himself finish that thought. “No don’t. He makes you happy.”

Later that night Jack found himself calling Crutchie, desperate for any advice. 

“Crutchie, I cant stop being a dick around him. What do I do? I just want things to go back to how they were before,” Jack whined on the phone. 

“Well what do you find is making you agitated and how were things before?”

“Oh I don’t know but like any time he goes on a date. Like I knew he was gay Crutch, one of the first things I knew about him. I never had a problem before. But now I think it’s living with one. A gay, I mean. I don’t want to be homophobic, Medda would be so disappointed. But I can feel myself acting and thinking that way. And I tried training myself to stop but it’s like I can’t. Anytime we’re by ourselves it’s fine but once he brings up his new boyfriend or goes on some date it starts back over.”

Crutchie waited until Jack was done ranting before speaking. 

“You’re not homophobic Jack,” Crutchie said without a tone of doubt in his voice.

“Yes I am, it’s the only explanation to why I’ve been acting this way,” Jack protested.

“Orrrr,” Crutchie drew out, “maybe you’re jealous.”

“Jealous of what? Davey’s date? I mean yeah he’s brilliant and so smart like Davey is, and maybe he makes Davey really happy but I don’t have a reason to be jealous of him. He’s literally perfect for him and I know love is love or whatever but it really bugs me to see them together,” Jack felt himself getting annoyed at the thought of it. 

“Well I’m just saying maybe you’re jealous of the fact that he gets to be with Davey,” Crutchie reasoned. 

“How would you know that,” Jack scoffed. 

“Maybe because I am gay and I’ve been through these kind of thoughts before.” 

Jack sharply inhaled a breath. “You’re gay?” He asked shocked.

“Have been sense the womb. Come on though use your brain, when have I ever brought a girl home? You knew this and that thing with Finch.”

“Oh my god,” Jack whispered to himself surprised at his own idiocy. 

“You realized you liked Davey,” Crutchie said and Jack could hear the ruffles of him sitting up straight on the other end of the line. 

“What no? You’re crazy about that. I meant the whole you liking guys thing.”

“But you’re okay with it?” asked Crutchie.

“I mean yeah.” Jack said confused.

“So why would it bother you when Davey likes one?” Jack was quiet trying to think of a loophole to what Jack was saying. Crutchie wanted a minute before saying one final thought on the whole conversation “Just think about it, okay?”

After that their conversation changed from everything new happening to the latest thing the other newsies were up to. What Crutchie said stayed in the back of Jacks mind for the rest of the call and long past when they hung up. 

Jack passed it off but when he left for class and came back to Dacey and him kissing on their sofa, he felt himself get super uncomfortable and embarrassed which never really happened. Davey apologized saying he thought Jack would be home later and Jack apologized back for being so startled. 

Jack passed it on that he was just thinking about what Crutchie said. Although it still didn’t make sense to Jack. 

One week later though Jack walked in on them again. They were making out but it seemed more heated than the last time. He pulled back and started apologizing but Jack felt himself getting angry. He started cussing and turning red in the face. The guy politely left but the second the door closed Davey turned to him. 

“Why are you being such an asshole?” Davey asked, his face angry but his eyes filled with tears. 

Jack immediately felt sorry. Crutchie was wrong there was no reason he wasn’t homophobic. Especially the way he was acting now. He briefly considered taking therapy to fix himself.

“Do you have a problem with me sleeping with other guys?” Davey asked hurt covering his face. 

“No.” Jack said. Yes. Jack thought. 

Davey got more pissed off at this answer as if he could read Jacks thoughts. “You used to bring Kath over all the time. You agreed that this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“You’re right I’m just having a bad day. I don’t care who you sleep with.” Jack tried apologizing desperate for Davey to stop being upset with him.

“I’m going to a friends place. I need to cool off,” Davey spoke looking even more upset. 

“Okay.”

“And you’ll be okay if I sleep with him as long as it’s at his place and not ours?” David spoke calmly. Trying to get an effect, any effect out of Jack. 

“Is none of my business what you do at someone else’s place.” Jack said trying to convince Davey and himself. 

With that Davey left and Jack felt himself getting angry at himself for how he acted. He was supposed to hang out with Davey and Sarah tomorrow but Jack had a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t going to happen. Instead he texted Crutchie to hang out. 

As Jack suspected or rather knew, Davey blew him off the next day. Sarah texted she was busy and Davey ignored him. Crutchie came over instead and Jack was upset the entire day. 

Crutchie quickly got tired of Jack moaning on about how he messed up and how he wanted Davey back. Eventually enough is enough. 

“Jack Francis Sullivan Kelly you need to tell this boy how you feel,” Crutchie spoke sternly and made sure to use Jacks full long birth name so he need he was serious. 

“Crutchie, I’ve told you before it’s not like that,” Jack said denying him.

“Jack you dumbass stupid walnut if you don’t tell him, I will.” Crutchie threatened him.

After that a couple days Jack finally realized Crutchie was right. He was a dumbass stupid walnut and he needed to talk to Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to get this out two days ago because that was my personal deadline. It’s twice as long as planned to make up for it. This hasn’t really been edited just trying to get it out fast as possible but thank you for reading!!!


	4. Ain’t it a Fine Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confesses to Davey. Davey has something to say back

Jack found himself pacing back and forth. He felt like he had to tell Davey. Having a crush- well he wasn’t positive it was a crush but what else could it be, was something you had to tell someone. 

He figured they were going to grow apart no matter what at this rate, he might as well tell him. Davey definitely thought he hated him and even if he didn’t get anything else out of this at least he would know he didn’t despise him just for liking someone. 

Jack felt torn because on one hand he wasn’t homophobic but on the other he had to deal with a gay crush, which as time was passing by he was finding less and less of a problem with. 

He took a deep breath and decided he was going to tell Davey. There was just one problem. Davey still thought he hated him and was currently at his boyfriends house. Boyfriend. Davey has a boyfriend. Jack couldn’t do this, he’d tear them apart. 

Davey seemed really happy with how things are going and he didn’t want to intrude. He knew if he said something it would always be in the back of Davey’s mind and effecting his guilty conscience. 

Jack didn’t know what to do. He felt like telling Davey would be the quickest way over it but at the same time he didn’t know how he’d be able to handle the rejection. He did what he always did whenever he didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m telling ya Crutch, it would ruin him. He’d feel so bad about it and then things would grow awkward and we’d grow farther and farther away,” a call to Crutchie was the cure for anything. 

“God I should just change your name to Walnut, you’re so fucking dumb. I thought we already went over this.”

“You’re not allowed to swear. It ruins your innocent image,” Jack said after choking on air upon hearing an f-word that wasn’t frick coming from Crutchie’s mouth. 

“Your stupidity is driving me to this. You’re ruining me.”

One phone call later and Jack was ready to come to a compromise. Jack would talk to Davey and apologize for his recent behavior. He didn’t have to talk about why he was, just that he was going through some stuff and didn’t mean to take it out on Davey or his date. 

Jack sent Davey a text wanting Davey to come back so he could see him again, but to also never come back so he would never have to see him again.

sorry ive been acting like a dick lately please come home so I can properly apologize 

When Davey trudged home at the end of the day, he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He looked exhausted and ready to cry. Jack could tell he wasn’t in the mood to talk. He didn’t know if Davey would just leave again in the morning but he didn’t want to disturb him the second he was back. 

Jack fell asleep to the sound of tossing and turning from the bedroom next door. Jack woke up early the next day planning on making breakfast but that was more an excuse in case Davey tried to wake up early to sneak away. He didn’t know why but he was terrified of losing Davey again. Or maybe he did know why. 

Davey didn’t wake up until 12. Jack didn’t mind though. Neither of them had any classes that day and so neither of them was in a rush to talk. Jack wanted to talk to David desperately but he was so nervous of the outcome that he still found himself dreading doing so. 

When he finally woke up the eggs were cold but neither of them cared. Jack jumped up when Davey walked into the kitchen but he just made himself a black coffee and sat down next to Jack. The eggs sat on the counter ignored. Jack sat paralyzed in his seat he couldn’t find the word that were usually there. 

After a couple sips of his coffee David spoke into his mug without looking up, “I broke up with him. I don’t know if it was a good decision or not but he took it well. I just don’t think I’m at a point where I can handle a relationship. Even if I was though I don’t see why you had to have a problem with it.” 

Even though David was considered a walking mouth, his little speech was barely audible. If Jack hadn’t been so intently paying attention to every breath Davey took he probably would have missed it. Jack felt some stress leave his shoulders when Davey said he broke up with him but the sadness with it made the stress come right back. Jack knew now was the right moment to talk to him. 

“Dave, I know what I’ve been doing hasn’t been real great or nice or healthy for that matter but just hear me out for my reasoning okay. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and Crutchie agrees, it’s cause I’ve been jealous, okay?”

Davey just looked confused, “Jack why would you be jealous, you can find a girlfriend anytime. You had that whole thing with Katherine too. I left you too alone when that happened why couldn’t you have been happy for me or at least have left us alone too?”

“No you don’t understand,” Jack pleaded. He wanted Davey to just understand he didn’t like having to go though and explain his emotions.

“Then help me understand, Jack.” Davey spit out his name at the end as of it was a nasty aftertaste he was desperate to get rid of. 

It was now or never. He needed to tell him. Jack took a deep breath, “The reason I’ve been jealous,” he looked up at Davey before looking back down. He knew he wouldn’t be able to say this with him looking at him. “God this is hard to say, do you think you could turn around or something?” 

Davey would have rolled his eyes normally had this been a weird moment on tv and he and Jack would have shared a laugh but this was different. Without saying anything Davey turned around so he was sitting facing the back of his chair. 

David heard Jack take another breath but he didn’t rush him. Jack opened his mouth and tried to speak again, but words weren’t coming out. 

He cleared his throat and took another deep breath and suddenly all the words were coming out, “the reason is, I, I, Well I think I like you Dave. And not in a friend or roommate kinda way. And not think either, don’t know why I used that word. Youse was always better with words than I was. I know I like you, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it and I’m sorry I’ve been a dick about it on the journey to getting it, to realizing. And I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen or for,” and As Jack found himself saying more and more he didn’t realize Davey had turned back around. 

In the moment he didn’t realize Davey had gotten up and walked in front of him. Jacks eyes had been cast on the ground the entire time but when he flicked them up just to gather his surroundings again he found himself trapped looking into Davey’s blue eyes. He licked his lips quickly not in a sexual way but just that all his talking has tried them out. Then he let out a small smile and looked back down. He twirled his thumbs and looked up again.

“Please say something Mouth, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you at a loss for words,” Jack hadn’t called Davey Mouth for a while. 

They both decided they liked their actual names more than the ones they had each given each other accidentally. Along with their nicknames Davey had insisted to be called David but both he and Jack secretly preferred Davey whenever Jack used it. But Mouth was rarely used. Only usually in teasing situations. 

“You’re not joking are you?” 

Jack shook his head. David knew he wasn’t joking based off how scared Jack looked.He just nodded to himself and Jack watched scared of whatever he would say. 

Jack waited and waited but Davey didn’t say anything. Davey was staring down at his half drunk coffee and Jack was staring at Davey staring. Davey finished his coffee and Jack just watched on anxiously. 

“But you’re straight,” he said almost in denial but as if he didn’t want to believe what he was saying. As if he was hoping what Jack said was true. Jack held onto this as he shook his head. 

“I thought I was before, well before you. I guess I’m bi because I still like girls but I also really like you.”

Jack watched Davey nod slowly. 

“That’s cool I guess, um good for you. I guess if it’s secret sharing time I haven’t been totally honest either,” Davey said still kind of nodding almost like once he started he didn’t know how to stop. 

Jack just looked up at Davey waiting for him to continue and soon enough his walking mouth took over. 

“I well I really liked you to but sense you were straight, er well I thought you were, I tried to just move past it. And I know you thought it was kinda just casual flirting as more of a joke but it sort of meant something more to me. And then you had that whole thing with Katherine and that’s when I realized I really had no chance. So I started moving on. I met someone as you know and it started getting kinda serious. Or as serious as it can get for the short amount of time we were together but then you started acting like an ass. I’ve read stories where you know someone thinks they’re fine with homosexuality but then they actually get to know someone and it’s different when it’s someone close to them. I didn’t want to kick you out because you were one of the best things to ever happen to me but then it started feeling like one of the worst. I don’t know I guess I just never pictured you as the jealous type.”

Jack felt his heart break a little when Davey said he turned into one of the worst things but he also felt his heart soar when he said he liked him to. As in the guy he’s been jealous of the entire time like him back 

He awkwardly laughed and waved his hand around not sure what to do with it, “Neither did I.”

After more awkward laughing than necessary both of them seemed to realize that they both liked each other. Soon there was even more awkward and uncomfortable laughing Jack up at Davey unsure of himself. 

“Can I try something?” 

Davey nodded and Jack leaned in. Soon Davey found himself leaning in too. Jack tried to kiss Davey like he was kissing a girl. It felt a little different, no sticky chapstick for one, but mostly it was the same. There weren’t fireworks but it was still good. He knew it would only get better though and he couldn’t wait. 

Davey opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. Which only made Jack want to kiss him again. 

“We can take this slow. I know it’s your first time with a guy and I don’t want to go faster than you’re comfortable.” Jack smiled to himself, God he was so lucky to be here with Davey. 

He knew his family would be okay with it, and most of his friends too. He couldn’t wait to continue to learn what it was like to be with a guy though. He knew for a fact now he was definitely bi and probably would have realized sooner if he wasn’t so oblivious. 

One thing was for certain though, he didn’t have a problem with Davey kissing other guys. Just a problem with it not being him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay finally done. Now onto editing! I’m in a writing mood today I’ve written a one shot shot, worked on another one shot that’s probably going to be longgg and then finished this. Sorry this took so long. I took a month and a half to upload this chapter when I was trying to upload twice every month. I kept wanting this to be perfect and I was so worried the words weren’t coming out the way I wanted them to. So this far from perfect but it’s done. If you’ve stuck with me this far thank you now it’s time to go fix plot holes and grammar mistakes.  
> .  
> If you want to follow my newsies tumblr it’s @whiteboyinanewscap

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry grammar and formatting might be bad I’m doing this on my phone and this is a rough rough rough draft. I just really wanted to get this idea out so it’s not going to be great first time around.


End file.
